Warmth
by violet rider
Summary: Maybe she should hate him after all, he had stuck his nose into her life and made her warm, now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Just a oneshot about Malia's feelings after 3x 20. R & R
1. Thawing

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Teen wolf, but if I were...**

**Chapter 1: Thawing**

As she exited the so called Echo House Malia couldn't help feeling a weight lifting off of her soul , the always present guilt was gone and replaced with a sort of fading warmth , almost like something was thawing within. She had never felt warm in this way before, it was nothing like the warmth and comfort she associated with her coyote form, or the kind warmth she saw in her fathers eyes, a warmth she still felt she didn't

deserve.

This warmth was passionate yet tender and it since he ignited it it wouldn't go out. The "him" in question being Stiles Stilinski who had in the course of a few weeks turned her life upside down . He had stolen from her sisters grave and her home, the only home she could go to after the accident. If anything she should hate him, he was one of those people who stuck their nose where it didn't belong and tried to do the right thing. She didn't know him well but instantly knew that he was too nice for his own good and that made him weak and sensitive. It was cute to her that despite all of the things that had happened to him he had a childish need to help strangers; her coyote however cried to rip his throat out or to beat some aggression into him. He was anxious and even had the nerve to be concerned about her, despite the fact that they definitely weren't going to be friends and she had punched him in the face. She didn't know much about teenage boys or teenagers in general but she knew he was definitely different, it was unsettling at best. She pushed her thoughts out of her head long enough to avoid walking into the busy cross walk on the path to the bus stop where that woman, Ms. Morrel, had told her to wait. Maybe she **should **hate him after all, he had stuck his nose into her life and made her warm , now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Malia liked to think that she had become hardened against human weaknesses like craving a hug or something as simple as a genuine smile but he had done both and now she was hooked. A cool breeze made her tighten the jacket on her shoulders as it blew the last of his warmth away. She still didn't understand what exactly Stiles had done to stop Oliver or if the Nogitsune had possesed him again. All she knew was that he wasn't here and she was getting cold again, while watching a green motorbike and its rider speed towards her, she finally made a decision. Malia decided that despite her inability to shift and the Nogitsune possesing him, she'd have to talk to him again because he made her feel warm, and perhaps she could do the same for him.

**AN: . So I decided to write a oneshot on how Malia may be feeling after leaving to find Scott. Usually I'm all for Stiles and Lydia but during 3 x 20 I couldn't help thinking Stiles and Malia were adorable and secretly fangirling over them. Are any other Stydia fans feeling this too? Anyway, I may write a few more oneshots for Stalia or even a multi chaptered fic I have no idea it depends, so give me your feedback and any possible ideas you'd like to see in the future.**


	2. Lukewarm

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Teen wolf, but if I were...**

**Author's Note: **

**AN: AWhile back I decided to write a oneshot to get my Stalia feelings out in a oneshot and then return to being a loyal Stydia shipper... so much for that. At the moment I like them both and I really enjoyed writing this so much that I decided to make a series of oneshots. I have some ideas but feel free to review or pm me if theres an idea you're just dying to see written and when I have some time I'll get to it, see you all soon. **

**Chapter 2: Lukewarm**

Malia sat awkwardly on the edge of the bench as she waited for thefriend Stile had either bribed or possibly tricked into shopping with her. She knew without a doubt that one of the of the worst parts about living as a coyote for the last eight years was never growing out of her tomboyish stage. Shopping made her actually miss the time she accidentally got a particularly volatile piece of deer feces in her coat, it had taken hours to wash the scent out of her coat and even then the game avoided her like death days later. Still, it definitely beat shopping with her father who was little help in **that **department it would be like the blind leading the blind. If her mother was still alive she would have joked that he could barely tell the difference between a t-shirt and a blouse, then again neither could Malia, but Stiles has promised her Allison would be all the help she needed. Which was why she was currently waiting for the pretty brunette that Stiles had convinced to go shopping with the teenage Argent, a hunter that ran with wolves and made her uneasy and curious all at one time.

A friendly voice stirred her out of her musings," I'm Allison it's nice to meet you."Allison stuck out her hand and seeing Malia wince pulled it back.

Malia couldn't help feeling a little guilty for being so rude, her dad had told her to be friendlier, so had Stiles, but she had always been hard headed. " I'm sorry. It's just the first time I saw you, you shot my dad with an arrow, first impression die hard."

Allison rose a perfect eyebrow," Well the first time I saw you, you were trying to chew one of my friends legs off so this is a step up.'" Malia tensed at that and opened her mouth to say something when she saw the twinkle in Allison's eyes, it was a joke.

Malias managed a small smile and stuck her hand out," Acquaintances?"

Allison shook her hand in response," Acquaintances. So what are we looking for first tops, bottoms, or shoes?"

Malia grimaced and pulled her backpack off," Anything that will fit in here,." I replied.

I don't plan on staying long. The minute Scott teaches me how to shift I'm out of here, I'll just need a few hoodies and jeans in case that takes longer than I expected.

Allison laughed at me and pushed the straps of my bag back onto my shoulders.

" Malia, you can't just pull out a bag like that the store employees will think you're planning a heist or something." Malia turned and sure enough the manager was eyeing her suspiciously, _Oh well _she thought, _I doubt he'll have to worry about seeing me again anytime soon. _

" Plus you'll need a much bigger bag than that if you want to be ready to start school with us next semester."

Malia immediatly shook my head at the idea," No."

" No, what you don't plan on staying?" she asked sounding concerned," what about your family and friends.."

It took only a second for a look of realization to cross her face, Malia's dad was the only family she had and as far as friends go she definitely wouldn't put Allison on her list, maybe Stilinski...

" Well," Allison said perking up," maybe we can get you a few extra sweaters and jeans," seeing Malias look of outrage she quickly added," in case you want to visit your dad after you leave.

Malia nodded and allowed herself to be pushed towards the jeans section. After about three hours she had five pairs of jeans, three hoodies, shoes, and a number of nice shirts that Argent must have snuck into her arms when she wasn't looking. Still it could be worse, Allison was nice and didn't force Malia to talk so they shopped in amicable silence. She didn't shoot down any of Malias ideas or pick out anything too gaudy for everyday wear, and if Malia was honest other than suggesting she pick out less darks and neutrals Argent had been on her best behavior. As she exited the checkout she saw Allison out of her eyes with a soft looking bundle in her arms.

" Allison?" She asked tentatively," what are those."

Allison smiled," I know you said you were done shopping but I saw you looking at these sweaters earlier and I couldn't resist you should atleast try it on.

Malia scowled and took the sweater in her arms reluctantly. She managed to make it to the dressing rooms before letting a smiles grace her lips until she was safe in the fitting room. Allison was more observant than she had earlier thought, and had managed to notice Malia's looks of longing at the sweater. She knew it was stupid to want anything so nice when she wasn't planning on staying in her human form very long to begin with but she couldn't help it. The sweater was soft and she could hear the fabric singing to her skin and its emerald hue was almost like the moss growing outside her comfy den. Malia decided to try it on and as she suspected it was in the correct size and fit her in a way that made her have a shy sort of confidence when she opened the door to show Allison the results however she found a tall boy with a spotted face in her place.

" Stiles?" She asked confused.

" Oh um hi Malia. Allison got an update about Issac so she had to leave."

He said it quietly but she could still sense the guilt in his tone, surprising herself and Stiles she gave his hand a soft squeeze before quickly jerking her hand away. She was still getting used to physical contact, and any contact with Stiles had been known to make her blush uncontrolably for hours after.

" I like that color on you." he said smiling.

" What, red?"

" No, green." She blushed at looked down at her sleeves," shut up." she growled.

To her surprise he just laughed good naturedly ," I made you blush didn't I?"

" What no! Don't be so full of yourself Stiles." She tried to say it with as little bite as she could manage but once again Stiles just took it in stride.

" So I take it you enjoyed shopping, yes?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

" What was that Malia?" He lightly bumped her shoulder and this time she couldn't hide her smile even if she had wanted to. She like the way he said he named kindly and delicately like it was sacred, his weakness was growing on her.

" Yes!" She said clearly.

" So did you find a lot?" he asked tentatively.

Malia knew what he was asking, have you decided to stay longer?

" Ask me the real question Stiles."

" Have you changed your mind about leaving?"

" No."

Seeing his crestfallen expression she added," I'm not in a rush though, and I thought I may spend a few more weeks with my dad before I go, I'll visit sometimes."

Stiles nodded and they sat there for a few minutes before the phone in Malia's pocket went off, she groaned at the struggle of unlocking her phone and slowly types a reply. She didn't think she'd ever get used to texting it seemed a waste of time but her dad had insisted.

" My dad's outside."

Stiles nodded again and stood up," I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, tell Allison thanks for me alright? "

"Sure." Stiles said looking down at his hands.

" I still have to buy this sweater for some reason the manager thinks I'm about to rob him blind." She explained earning a grin from Stiles.

"Well, try not to get arrested."

" If I do atleast I have a good excuse," she mused," insanity by shopping."

This time Stiles laughed that rich light laugh that made her warm all over again. Without speaking she pulled the sweater tight to her body and sped to the counter hoping that Stiles couldn't see her blush from the distance.


	3. Toasty

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Dylan O'brien... but if I did * cues evil laugh. **

**Chapter 3: Toasty**

Malia stayed hidden in the shadows silently enjoying the cool breeze after yet another hot May afteternoon. She was taking a break from her hunt which was supposed to challenge the skills that Scott had taught her. . Despite the fact that coyotes have particularly strong noses it was taking an long time to find the prey based on the one whiff from a vial that Scott had allowed her. She had been going at it for almost an hour now and still hadn't found her prey

The scent was familiar but she didn't recognize it from her long imprisionment in her body. It wasn't like the savory smell of dinner or the perfume of the familiar moss and lichen that grew outside her cave. Malia took a swig from her water bottle and started her search again, the memory of the scent digging at her brain, _Where do I recognize this from? _She wondered. The brunette began to jog enjoying the wind whipping her ponytail as she once again sped after the scent whatever it belonged to was indescisive taking a few steps in one direction just to curve around and reuse another path, it was extremely frustrating and by now she was curious to find the source. However she also felt completely exhilirated as she increased her stride it was just her and nature : the way her feet pounded the forest floor, the sounds of birds chittering, and ... her prey?

" Yes!" Malia exclaimed she could sense her prey close by it felt pretty big, she vaguely wondered what she would do with it once she got it. This human form wasn't going to be very helpful if Scott had led her to a wild animal. Finally her prey came into her eyesight but she could only see a large blur as she eagerly launched herself at it. She landed face down trying to deduce what it was without openeing her eyes she could tell it was taller than it was wide which ruled out a deer, plus deer can't talk.

" Malia." a familiar voice gasped.

" Stiles?" She pushed herself into a sitting position where she was now straddling her prey and laughed, it was **Stiles **of course how had she not figured it out sooner? Malia leaned in and sniffed his jacket just to be sure.

" You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you." she mused calmly as she mentally congratulated herself.

Stiles laughed revealing yet another set of moles of his left cheek and quirked his eyebrow at her.

" Not that I don't love having a beautiful girl on top of me, because I don't," He said grimacing," but I'm lying on a really pointy stick right now so ..."

" Oh!" Malia exclaimed feeling her cheeks warm," I'm sorry I should probably move?"

" That would help." Stiles said managing to sound lighthearted despite his discomfort.

Malia stood and gripped Stiles' hand as she helped him up, after he was standing she immediately wiped her hand on her jeans.

He noticed this and fake pouted," I don't have cooties I swear it." he said holding both hands up.

Malia laughed but didn 't respond It wasn't that she thought he had "cooties" she had kissed him before and wasn't opposed to doing it again he just confused her. They hadn't talked about what had happened between them at Eichen house when they had began their frienship although Malia did know that she didn't regret it. When Stiles had first returned Nogitsune free she hadn't expected him to reach out to her but he did and he still stuck around no matter how hard she tried to dissuade him, it was unnerving.

" What are you doing here?" Stiles asked gesturing to the woods surrounding them.

" You think I'm beautiful?" she asked trying to change the subject.

" Yes," Stiles paused to flash a cheesy grin her way," but you knew that, quit stalling."

Malia sighed and started walking towards the clearing where she had been dropped off, she could hear the sticks snapping as Stiles followed her.

" It's Mothers Day so I asked Scott for some extra training to distract me." She turned to glance over her shoulder afraid to see pity in Stiles eyes but saw only understanding.

" What about you? " Her steps increased in pace as she felt herself suddenly get irritated couldn't she be alone with her guilt just this once?

" Shouldn't you be at home with your mother baking her a pie or whatever kids that didn't kill half of their family do ?"

Stiles' breath hitched and he walked past Malia towards his jeep, he reached for the door handle before he pull back and faced her.

"My mom's dead."

Malia halted in her steps to look at Stiles and his watery eyes," I'm sorry I don't know why I said that."

" You didn't know." He lowered himsefl to the ground next to his jeep and patted the spot next to him which she gratefully accepted.

She shook her head," It shouldn't matter, I begged Scott to give me something to work on just so that I'd have an something to distract myself, I feel guilty more today than any other but it has nothing to do with you. I should be glad for the company."

" Would you believe I feel guilty too?" Malia raised an eyebrow and he elaborated about how his mother had died, the impact it had on his father, and his own guilt. She listened quietly only nodding as he told his tale, then when he was done she slugged him in the arm.

" What was that for?!" He asked rubbing his now very sore shoulder.

" You're not to blame for your mothers death." She growled," what happened had nothing to do with you. Even if you hadn't been a super hyper little kid her disease would still have taken its toll. I can't believe someone as smart as you would blame yourself." Malia hit him one more for good measure " Idiot!"

" Way to be a hypocrite. You blame yourself for something you didn't know about and couldn't control. Malia, you didn't kill your mother or your sister the impact of the crash did."

" The crash that I caused." She reasoned," plus if I have to agree that their deaths weren't my fault you have have to admit you didn't cause your moms death!" She lifted her eyes to glare at him and he met her gaze with equal intensity before she noticed just how close they were, his plump lips were just centimeters away..

She pulled back," Lets agree to disagree"

He smiled," Deal. You think I'm smart?"

" Yes, but you knew that." She retorted evenly.

They lingered for a few more moments before Malia broke the silence.

" What do you usually do on Mothers Day?"

" I visit mom's grave with _Hollylocks_, they were her favorites, she used to plant them to cover holes in the fence. They aren't the prettiest but my mom loved them." He snorted. " Usually I make my dad some burnt Mac n' Cheese with sasauge that we eat while we watch her favorite movies, and we usually just fall asleep somewhere in the living room."

The corner of her lips twitched as Stiles laughed," it's terribly corny I know, but it works."

"It's not corny, I like it. " Malias fingers deflty plucked at a patch of grass.

"My dad is working overtime today he just left me a note and a twenty I won't see him until tonight." She shrugged," I don't mind being alone but I like your routine more."After glancing at the sun getting lower in the sky Malia asked Stiles for a ride home, the pair drove in a amicable silence for about ten minutes before once again Malia's curiosity got the best of her.

"What was she like?"

" My mom? She was smart, not book smart but in a folksy 'I can tell that its going to rain by the lines in the clouds and the speed of the wind ' way. She was tall and people always thought I looked like her with the moles, the dark hair, and dark eyes, hence my good looks," He joked wriggling his eyebrows before his face turned serious once more. "I liked it that way people could look at us and just know we were family; although now it seems cruel that my dad has to see her everyday in me.." he trailed off making a few turns as we entered my neighborhood.

" She could've been a model except she was accident prone, on their wedding day my dad let her cut the cake, and now my grandfather wears a glass eye ."

Malia laughed at that, letting her cheeks spread in one of her goofy too much teeth smiles _it was shame his mother had died, _she decided, _I would have liked her she sounds so much like Stiles._

" That's horrible." She remarked giggling slightly.

" Which led to me being named after him," he mused.

" Stiles?"

"Technically not my real name."

Malia blanched," Then what is it?"

Her friend nodded towards the glove compartment while still keeping his eyes on the road. She opened the compartment and pulled out his ID.

" Ohmigod! Why would they do that to you?"

" Pretty gruesome huh?"

Malia nodded " How how do you even pronounce this, how is there a z in here?"

Stiles grimaced as he parked in front her house," My grandpa **really** liked his eye."

" Obviously," Malia quipped just now realising where they were,"well thanks for the ride."

" Anytime. Are you sure you want to be alone right now? If not you can always stay for dinner, we can burn macaroni and sasauge for three, I'm sure my dad would love the company." He said nonchalantly but she could tell this invite meant more than he was implying.

Malias smiled and strapped herself back in .

"It sounds perfect."

**AN: Another chapter in this series of oneshots, I'm definitely liking where its going, any ideas for the next chapters that you're dying to see? Also I have a theory that they lost their mothers around the same time so I wanted to explore that but then again we all know Teen Wolf can't tell time so how knows? R&amp;R. Next Chapter she meets the rest of the gang! **


	4. Numb

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Dylan O'brien... but if I did * cues evil laugh. **

**Chapter 4: Numb Part 1**

" Malia, just call me back please. "

"We need to talk."

" Fine, ignore me. Just let someone know where you are its getting late, it doesn't have to be me. We're worried. I'm worried."

"Malia, please."

Malia rolled her eyes at Stiles' frantic voicemail and angrilly jabbed at the power button forcing her phone to shut down instantly. She tugged her military style jacket on tightly to protect herself from the sharp wind, a nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she should let someone know where she was , circling the outskirts of Beacon Hills but her pride kept her from it. _Stiles did sound worried _the voice reminded her but she pushed it aside_, her head was confused and she couldn't tell if _ he really cared about **her**, or simply keeping her calm enough that she wasn't a liability. What had surprised her what she'd overheard during a conversation between Scott and Stiles, a conversation about Peter Hale. Typically she wasn't interested in anything to do with Derek's reckless and cruel uncle, but she was worried about Stiles and thought listening in was a good idea. The brunette sighed observing her surroundings, she was in the woods she used to live in her den a few yards away it was familiar and comforting. _Home. _Malia relaxed allowing herself to think back on the conversation unlike Scott and Stiles she wasn't at all surprised at the least that Peter killed the Mute, their only lead, just to prove a point and she had a hard time believing that was the real problem. Malia came to a sudden stop her enhanced vision revealed the narrow opening of her cave, she lowered herself to crawl through the entrance remarking at the tight fit. It was roomy when she was a coyote just wide enough so that she could enter in a rush but snug enough she didn't have to worry about large predators.

***Flashback***

**Malia took a few steps backward before running towards the side of the Stilinski house and leaping upwards, extending her arms out to grasp Stiles' windowsill and neatly pull herself into the room. **_**It would be so much easier if there was a tree,**_** she thought smiling with satisfaction as she leaned back on the bed to wait for Stiles. It was a part of the game they played , he'd gripe and tease her for breaking and entering; despite the fact that his grin stretched across his face as he did so and in exchange Malia continued to use the window instead of the front door it was just how they worked. The sound of Stiles trudging the path to the front door alerted her and she slylyturned the bedroom light off to peer at him from the window. **

**" You were right Scott we can't tell Malia about this ." **

**" Stiles, you wanted to tell her last week what changed?"**

**Malia furrowed her brow she could almost feel the tense atmosphere and taste Stiles's anxiety as if it were her own.**

**" If Malia learns that her father, her birth father is Peter? Thats not going to help her," Malia sunk to the floor," learning that her father's a killing psychopath that could care less about anyone other than himself or his v-necks its going to ruin everything she's worked so hard for. **

** " She could here his heart starting to pound with the swirl of emotions much like her own, the disbelief gave way to anger too powerful to fight or maybe she was too numb to care .**

**" We know Peter Hale he's more animal than human and he's not going to change for a chance to be father of the year , the best we can hope is that he doesn't use Malia in his latest attempt at world domination and even thats being fucking optimistic." **

**Malia took a deep breath and Steadied herself near the railing. **_**Stiles lied**_**, she swung her right leg over the window sill, **_**Peter is my father? **_**She pushed off onto the ground as the realization hit her, is that why I'm this way, she looked at her nails which had sharpened replaying the words in here head ," More animal than human "**

**Was that Stiles and her other friends saw her, as some half-feral creature on the verge of destruction like Peter?**

**"Malia?" Scott asked peering into the darkness behind them.**

**Stiles froze glancing up just in time to see the slim girl sprint into the darkness, "Malia wait!"**

***Flashback Ends***

Times like this made Malia miss being a coyote only caring about herself and being imune to human feelings like grief or shame. The fact that she even cared about what her friends thought was a prime example of how weak she had become, she went from being a fierce predator to being weak she was a lion turned declawed house cat.

Malia squirmed further into the cave and pulled herself up wrapping her arms around her knees, Stiles would've told her dad by now he'd be pacing the floor in a state of panic. She felt a pang of guilt at making her father go through the pain of losing her twice, atleast in the past he had believed she was dead but now he would know that she was out there somewhere just out of reach. Malia looked at the walls around her, it would be so easy to slip back into life alone without being hurt or lied to, to just let go...

" Malia?"

**AN: Another chapter in this series of oneshots , how was it did it stay incharacter or did i go a little too occ for your liking. R&amp; R :) Ok sorry if this chap was a too out of character, i really just wanted to stress the betrayl Malia feels at the moment.R &amp; R **


	5. Numb Part II

**Warmth **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Dylan O'Brien but if I did * cue evil laughter**

**Chapter 4: Numb Part II**

Malia turned her head in shock at the entrance of the cave as she smelled the rich base scent of Chanel No 5, sure enough there was Lydia and her unusually mussed red hair in the middle of her cave glaring in a way that managed to both frighten and amused her.

" Well don't just sit there!" Lydia complained extending her arms towards Malia.

The brunette contained her laughter and pulled the smaller girl towards her in a fluid motion, in the cave there was normally barely enough space for Malia and at the moment even Lydia's petite frame stuffed in ebside her own was making her feel claustrophobic.

" So, this is home?" Lydia said eyeing the soft tufts of moss growing on the walls and the dirt floor she sat on.

Malia shrugged avoiding Lydias eyes ," What are you doing here, did Stiles put you up to this?"

Her friend rolled her eyes, " No Malia I just get a kick out of waking up at 2:00 AM to find your furry ass in the middle of the freaking woods while ruining my favorite shoes, because you had a fight with your boyfriend!" Lyddia fumed gesturing at the torn heels on her feet

" Are you okay?"Malia asked mildly concerned," and he's not my boyfriend, " Malia hesistated," I think."

" I will be," Lydia answered mischieviously pulling out a bottle of yellow tail merlot and two plastic cups, she shrugged meeting Malias skeptical glance.

" If we're gonna do this we're going to need alcohol."

" Do what exactly?!"

"Talk, you're obviously here for a reason, and I don't want to drink this by myself."

Malia could recognize the finality in her friends voice and sighed reaching for a cup_, this is gonna be a long night._

" I found out that Peter is my father, Stiles and Scott were talking about it when I overheard ..." She paused to gage Lydias reaction, the girl simply continued sipping her wine Malia stared at her dumfounded.

" You knew didn't you?"

" Yes,"

" Who else knows ?" Malia flinched, but if there was one thing that she liked about Lydia it was her honesty.

Lydia motioned for the taller girls glass and topped it off before doing the same to her own.

" Everyone, I'm the one who told them. " Malia snorted.

" Thanks for mentioning it to me." she deadpanned downing her third glass .

She felt the piercing gaze that could only be Lydia Martins,"Get over yourself, I told Peter who you were to save Stiles' life and if I had to I'd do it again, Scott and Stiles found out later and you know how that went."

Malia sighed knowing that she couldn't really blame her friend for saving Stiles.

" You should forgive him," Lydia added taking adavantage of the silence," Stiles is willing to do crazy things for the people he loves I'd hate to see what he would do for you, he's in love with you." She stated matter of factly.

Malia shook her head," He is not in love with me-"

" Open your eyes and be surprised that you have eyes that can see. If you don't know what love looks like take a good look at Stiles that's all he is, love. " Malia felt her resolve to stay angry weaken as she focused on Lydia's words." I'm not saying you need to forget what he did or even be okay with it but he deserves forgiveness because being mad at him for this is like holding it against him that he loves you and that hes too selfish to let you get hurt. You're lucky enough to be the person he loves don't screw it up."

She took another large gulp (this time straight from the bottle) it amazed Malia at how she could seem so strong from the outside yet her eyes showed the truth inside drawing a gasp of realization from Malia.

" You love Stiles?" Malia asked tenatively.

The brunette watched Lydia's small nimble hands grasp at a few strands of her auburn hair neatly tucking it into place as she considered her question.

" He loved me first," she replied leaning her back against the hard wall," or atleast he was in love with the idea of me, he wanted to get to know the real me I just wouldn't let him in. When I started to reconsider my choice he had moved on, and I missed out."

"Did you ever tell him? I mean- I had no idea that you..." Malia trailed off , she felt awkward in this tiny space listening to Lydia pour her heart it felt as if she were intruding on something precious that Lydia hadn't intended on sharing.

" I didn't want anyone to know," Lyida quipped she placed the empty bottle in her bag and started to crawl towards the entrance streching herself from being stuck in the cramped space. Malia followed her into the cool night air chilled byu the shocking relalization of Lydia's love for Stiles it made her miss the warmth of Stiles' jacket, the bed they had shared..

" Anyways, I'm going to call Kira to come pick me up do you need a ride?" Her eyes flitted towards Malias phone, " you need to call him, he's worried."

Malia shook her head feeling the phone in her pocket reflecting on Lydias words, maybe she **would** be making a own call tonight.

" Malia, if I have the opportunity I won't make the same mistake **twice**." Lydia stated her voice light too light from the alchohol to take seriously but Malia felt the true challenge in her drunken words.

"Don't worry." Malia said as she pushed in Stiles' number," you won't."

**AN:/ Well that was interesting, I've never written Lydia and Malia in the same scene because I didn't know how my feelings for the two ships would affect my portrayal of the story, I hope you liked this chapter, mainly a filler but a friendship builiding one as well. By the way how many of you saw the MazeRunner , it's awesome to support one of my favorite actors and seee them go out of their normal niche, leave me a coment and always R and R!**


	6. Warmth

Warmth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Dylan O'Brien but if I did * cue evil laughter

Chapter 5: Warmth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Dylan O'brien... but if i did * cues evil laugh.

Malia couldn't sleep. It had been hours since Lydia's confession along with the realization that Peter Hale was her biological father but neither were the causefor her latest insomnia. She was currently sitting on the ledge outside Stiles window debating going inside, her latest attempt at sleep had gifted her with chilling images of her friends and father dying and needing help she couldn't deliver as an unknown force held her back. When she'd called Stiles he didn't answer her call, or he'd relucatntly fallen asslep given the late hour, she peered in the room again toying with the idea of sneaking in for a few hours rest .It wasn't uncommon for her to sleep over especially when she had a nightmare Stiles knew about the nightmares, he was the only one who had been forced to wake her when she was frozen in a night terror, the only one who understood the terror that came from not knowing whats real. She sighed weighing her options given the days -events she wasn't sure if she was ready to see the teen or vice -versa, but finally the willowy brunette opened the window, entering the room.

"Malia? "Stiles asked his ruffled hair and red eyes telling her that he was having as much luck with sleep as she was.

"I had a bad dream ," She said cautiously approaching the bed.

"Care to explain to me why every time you have a bad dream you sleep at my house? "Stiles asked with only concern in his voice , relieved Malia pushed his chest down and slipped into his arms."Not that I mind but I'm just curious."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. " Malia murmured relaxing in the bed pressed against Stiles as she twisted her hair into a bun and fell into a more comfortable postition lying her head in the crook of Stile's neck as she began to feel the tell-tale signs of slumber approaching.

" You snuck into my house and into my bed and thought it wouldn't wake me?" he asked incredulously.

" Well I'd hoped, " she admitted," you're an unaturally deep sleeper Stiles she added turning away not quite catching Stiles' eyes.

" Fine," she sighed feeling his gaze once more," I used the window."

" Didn't I give you a key?" He asked playfully.

" Yeah a key for emergencies only ." she noted glancing up to smile at the boy beside her in amusement.

" This wasn't an emergency."

"No, " Malia yawned and suddenly asked in a timid voice, "do you want me to go?"

" No, " he replied snuggling in closer enjoying the scent of her," Of course not, you could snap your fingers and I'll be there ."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." he replied.

" Sap," she whispered grabbing his arm and pulling it around herself, Malia sunk deeper into the pillows but sleep kept avoiding her, mostly due to the look Stiles directed towards her .

"What stiles?" she asked catching his crooked grin

" What's what?" he asked in faux confusion,

" Whats on your mind?"

"Why did you come here tonight?" He asked resching for her hand.

"Malia furrowed her eyebrow and pulled her hand away," Is this your subtle way of kicking me out?" she asked dryly," becuase if so I'm not impressed."

Stiles ignored her for a moment as he nestled back into her embrace," Come on humor me, I'm curious."

" I thought you hated me," He added in a small voice.

" I don't think theres anything you could do to make me hate you Stile." Malia answered truthfully her word obviously slurred as she felt sleep start to overtake her,"now seriously, go to bed."

She felt him relax as his arms tighterned around her.

" Where do we go from here ?

She shook her head, she'd been thinking the same thing," We"ll figure it out in the morning."

**AN: Hey I'm sorry for the long wait and the ultra-fluffy chapter, I just couldn't stand the idea of Malia and Stiles being mad at each other for long. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter until I have time to revisit this story and revamp it, but in the mean time thankyou for reading and supporting this story.**


End file.
